Hex Meets His Friends
by Maria65
Summary: A series of little short stories in how Hex meets each of his friends, the next Elements of Harmony that will protect Equestria from now on. Blitz, Flora, Ginger, Amethyst and Berry. Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity and Laughter. Hex himself is the Element of Friendship. See how he meets each and every new friend. Kids belong to me, rest to rightful owners.
1. Hex Meets Blitz

Hex sighed as he roamed around Ponyville, not looking anypony in the eye as he didn't want them to fear him. He was often disliked because of his father, whom Hex knew nothing about. Being at the young age of five years old, Hex only hung out with his eight year old sister Celestar. He would hang out with Solar or Starlight, yet they were busy with checkups or too young to go out and about! He stopped at a pond near Ponyville and gave another sad sigh. He had seen his mom's friends and their kids as they crowded around his younger siblings...yet he never got their names and didn't even know if he'd ever see them again. 

"I'm so lonely." Hex complained softly as he laid down, looking at his reflection the water. "WATCH OUT!" A voice shouted and Hex jumped, only for a ball to hit him in the back of the head. "Gah!" He cried out in pain and shock, quickly standing up and backing away, looking at the ball curiously. _'Where did that come from?'_ He wondered, before he heard hooves and looked over. "I'm so sorry! I tried calling out but I guess I was a lil' late." A light dark cyan pegasus responded, with a slight country accent, as he neared Hex. 

His wings had orange end feathers and his mane was blonde with one streak of orange and one streak of red, his tail matched his mane. "O-oh, i-it's alright." Hex said softly, not sure what to say. He had seen this pegasus before when his mom gave birth to Solar and Starlight but he never got the pegasus' name. He knew the pegasus was the son of Rainbow Dash and Applejack...but that was about all he knew. "Hey, aren't ya Auntie Twilight's son?" The pegasus questioned, tilting his head somewhat. "You...you know me?" Hex questioned, surprised and the pegasus nodded with a smile. "Yep, sure do. Mama talks about ya all the time, says your a nice colt." He said and Hex gave a shy smile, he must've been talking about Aunt Applejack. 

"Thanks." He responded softly and the pegasus smiled. "I don't think we were introduced though when Sol and Star were born. My name is Blitz Zap, but ya can call me Blitz." He said with a smile and Hex returned the smile. "And you know my name is Hex, nice to meet you Blitz." Hex said as he felt joyful to have a friend. "Anyways, wanna play some ball with me and Jade and Ame?" He said and Hex seemed shocked but nodded. "S-sure! I remember them, their Uncle Spike's and Aunt Rarity's kids, right?" Hex asked and Blitz nodded. 

"Yep, they sure are. My cousin Flora would've been here but she's helpin' Aunt Fluttershy and Uncle Big Mac out with some animals, so she can't join us for today." He said and Hex nodded, understanding. "Sure, I've meet Jade once...I think. Yet that was when I was born from what sister Celestar says." Hex explained and Blitz chuckled. "I know Celly, she probably didn't explain him right though. She only ever sees him when he's doing somethin'; but he's actually a big goofball." Blitz said and Hex laughed, definitely different from what his sister described Jade as. "Come on, they're over there!" Blitz said and Hex followed the cyan pegasus, glad he made a friend.


	2. Hex Meets Jade and Amethyst

Blitz smiled as he set the ball down by him, before looking at Jade and Ame, in which Hex realized they looked nothing alike. Jade was three years older than Hex as well, while the filly looked about Hex's own age. Jade was a light purple draco-pony with some dark purple scales here and there on him, a plated stomach that was yellow in color and his hooves were dark purple as well. Yet they had three lines and Hex knew that those hooves could become claws when Jade was angry; he had never seen Jade angry before yet Jade had shown him to Twilight when they thought Hex was asleep and Hex thought it was so cool to see that. 

His bluish/green eyes had slitted pupils, a long slim tail with fur at the end of the tail that was the same jade green color as Jade's mane. Another feature that Hex found cool was the horns on his head that Jade was slowly growing. They were mere stubs currently, not very sharp at all but they were already pointing backward. He even had small, stubby spines on his tail that were still growing. 

"Jade, Ame, this is Hex. He's Auntie Twilight's son." Blitz said, introducing the small, dark colored alicorn to his two friends. "I remember little Hex, hey buddy." Jade said with a friendly smile to the small alicorn, who gave a shy smile. "Hiya, nice to meet you. I'm Ame!" Ame said as she trotted up to him and held a hoof out to shake. Hex seemed hesitant and surprised at the same time, yet shook her hoof. 

Ame was a white unicorn whose coat was a somewhat darker white than Rarity's and she had dark purple eyes, something that was odd as neither Spike nor Rarity had purple eyes but they guessed she got it because purple was such a strong color in the family. Her short purple hair was neatly curled at the bottom with the rest pulled into a small ponytail and her tail was formed into a bun so it wouldn't get dirty. "My full name is Amethyst Perfume but everypony calls me Ame." Ame said and Hex smiled, he could understand that, her name was a mouthful. 

"Nice to meet you Ame." He said, giving a smile to Ame, who giggled. "Mama and papa were right, you do look a lot like Aunt Twilight." Ame said, noticing the purple hue to his red-purple eyes, the purple hue to his coat and the purple strike in his mane. Hex blushed a little at the compliment, he liked being reminded he looked like his mom. "So Hex?" Blitz said, catching the alicorn's attention. "Ready to ball some ball?" Blitz asked, holding the ball up and Hex nodded. "Certainly." Hex replied and the group smiled as they made a square to pass the ball back and forth between them. Hex finally had some friends.


	3. Hex Meets Flora-Love at first sight?

Hex followed beside Twilight, trying to stay hidden under her wings, making Twilight smile at her son, knowing he didn't like being in the open unless he was hidden a little. He always was a cautious colt, yet Twilight loved her son either way. "Oh Hex, stop worrying." Twilight cooed to him gently, nuzzling his mane a little. "S-sorry ma." He mumbled and Twilight sighed, understanding his worry, he was always nervous meeting others due to the fact that he knew, at least, his father wasn't liked. 

Twilight stopped at the house on the outskirts of the Everfree forest, a house Hex knew belong to Aunt Fluttershy. "Why're we here mama?" Hex asked Twilight who smiled after knocking. "I wanted to check up on her new foals, as well as pick up Celestar since she wanted to hang out with Flora." Twilight said and Hex hummed, before a gentle voice spoke. "Just one second Twilight." Was said before the door opened, revealing a beautiful yellow pegasus with pink hair pulled into a bun with a similarly styled tail with teal eyes. 

"Hi Twilight, here to pick up Celestar?" Fluttershy asked Twilight, who nodded. "Yep, can we come in?" Twilight asked and Fluttershy noticed Hex and smiled. "Certainly." Fluttershy said as she stepped aside, allowing Twilight and Hex inside. As they looked around, they noticed Big Mac tending to two, one year old foals in a crib while two fillies were off to the side playing a game. "Celestar." Twilight greeted her daughter, who perked up and looked over, smiling. "Mom, Hex!" Celestar greeted as she got up and trotted over to them. 

The small pegasus she was playing with looked up and hide behind Fluttershy as her mother came over to her. "Oh Flora, no need to be so shy." Fluttershy said softly, gently rubbing her filly's head. Twilight smiled at Flora, knowing the young filly; she had been there when Flora was born. "H-hello A-Aunt Twilight." Flora stuttered out as she looked out from behind her mother's legs and Fluttershy gave a giggle. "It's nice to see you again, Flora." Twilight said softly to the pegasus. 

Celestar smiled and walked toward Flora, tugging her leg gently with magic. "No need to be scared Flora, meet my brother Hex." Celestar suggested and Twilight sighed softly. "Don't force her Celestar." Twilight chided gently, making Celestar let Flora go and hunker her head sadly. "S-sorry." She said and Fluttershy sighed, shaking her head a little. "It's alright Celestar, no need to be upset." Fluttershy reassured and Celestar nodded, giving Flora a pleading look. "Come on Flora." Celestar urged, yet made no move to pull the pegasus. 

Hex hid more behind his mom, worried and scared of meeting another pony; he believe Blitz, Ame and Jade were enough. "Hex, don't be scared." Twilight reassured her son, using magic to slowly pluck him out from behind her. "M-mom!" Hex cried out in alarm, purple-red eyes wide in horror as he didn't want to be seen. Twilight gently lowered her son before her and pushed him forward gently, trying to stop him from hiding. "Hello Hex, it's been awhile." Fluttershy greeted the dark colored alicorn, who hunkered his head as he gave a small nod. 

Flora's eyes widened a little, seeing the deep insecurity and loneliness in the colts eyes and she felt compelled to walk toward him and make him comfortable. Remove the loneliness in his eyes. Her blue-green eyes flashed a little as she walked forward, letting Hex see what she looked like. "H-hi." She said in a nervous, low voice as if scared to speak but she was loud enough for Hex. "H-hi…" Hex trailed off as he was growing nervous and flustered. 

She was a pretty pegasus, with a yellowish-brown coat, long pink hair that was pulled into a braid on one side and her tail was also braided to keep it off the ground. He noticed the end feathers of her wings were a different color, just like his older sister. Her end feathers were a red/pink color, resembling her father, Big Mac's coat color. She had some freckles around her face but it made her cuter. Hex flushed a little and looked away, rubbing his foreleg a little nervously and Flora gave a small smile. 

"C-Celestar said y-your n-name is...Hex, r-right?" Flora stuttered out, trying to stay brave despite her shy tendencies. "Y-yeah. You're Flora...right?" Hex asked as well, everypony noticed his cheeks were tinged pink. Twilight had a soft smile on her face, while Fluttershy was surprised...especially since Flora's own cheeks were pink as well. Big Mac looked ready to intervene, yet the two foals in the crib kept his attention as they got restless. 

"We best get going mama." Celestar commented, seeing the sun lower and Twilight looked outside, nodding. "Yes, we should get going." She mumbled, before smiling at Fluttershy. "Sorry Fluttershy, we need to get going." Twilight said and Fluttershy nodded softly. "I understand, you got duties to attend to and I should help Mac with the two foals." Fluttershy said and Twilight nodded. "Say 'hi' to everypony for me, will you?" Fluttershy requested of Twilight, who nodded. "I will Fluttershy." She agreed, before motioning her head to her foals. 

"Come on kids, time to go." Twilight said and Celestar nodded, even as Hex looked up at his mom and nodded, standing up. "B-bye Flora." He said and made to move away when Flora tensed and eyes got wide. "W-wait!" She called out, shocked at her sudden need for him to stay. "Hn?" Everypony questioned, looking at her in surprise. Flora blushed, before she hunkered her head down a little. "W-would…" She paused and whimpered, yet took a deep breath soon after; remembering the technique her mom showed her to calm her nerves. 

"W-would it...it be okay for...us to hang out...sometime?" Flora asked nervously, hoping she wasn't overstepping any boundaries. She knew Celestar, had met the filly when Celestar was staying with Twilight when she was first discovered. Celestar may be three years older than Flora, yet she was the first friend Flora made, and now, she hoped she had made another one. Hex looked at his mother pleadingly and Twilight nodded. "I don't see a problem with it. I can always bring him down to see you and you all are always welcomed at the castle." Twilight explained, looking at Fluttershy and Big Mac for confirmation. 

"I don't see a problem either. Honey?" Fluttershy asked her husband, who hummed a little; he was the problem as he was rather protective over his little girl. He caved though, seeing the pleading look in his wife's and daughter's eyes. "I have no qualm." He responded, giving a soft smile and Flora smiled, before standing straight and smiling at Hex, who smiled in return. "I'm all for it." Hex said excitedly, even as Flora giggled with a blush, making Hex blush as well. Was this love at first sight? The parents believed so.


	4. Hex Meets Strawberry Creme-Pie

Hex hummed as Blitz led him to Sugarcube Corner, the best sweets corner in all of Equestria was Blitz's compliment. "Isn't this Aunt Pinkie's shop?" Hex asked Blitz, who nodded. "Yep!" He replied excitedly, licking his lips as they walked in. "Auntie Pinkie works with Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Oh and Auntie Pinkie's daughter Berry likes to watch." Blitz explained and Hex rose a brow, confused. "Berry?" He questioned and Blitz nodded.

"Yep, she's Auntie Pinkie's and Uncle Cheese's daughter." Blitz explained and walked in, the bell ringing to signal new customers. "Hiya!" A voice greeted and they saw a pale, yellow/orange coated unicorn with orange hair and blue eyes smiling. "Oh, hiya Blitz. Who's the colt?" The unicorn asked as she looked at Hex, who gulped a little, taking a step back. "Hi Pumpkin Cake, this is Hex. He's Auntie Twilight's son." Blitz said and Pumpkin Cake smiled.

"Are you both here to see Berry?' She asked and Blitz nodded. "Sure did? She with Pinkie in the back?" He asked and Pumpkin hummed. "I think. Let me double check. Hey Pound, watch the counter for me." Pumpkin said to a similar coated pegasus who had brown hair and brown eyes. "Sure thing sis." He said as Pumpkin went to the back. "The pegasus is Pound Cake. He's Pumpkin Cake's twin brother." Blitz explained, confusing Hex. "Twin? But he's a pegasus and she's a unicorn." Hex responded and Blitz gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah...it's a long story. Something about in the family line, cousin's that are removed or something like that." Blitz said and Hex simply rose a brow. "I'm...so lost…" He muttered and Blitz shrugged.

"Oh! Hi Hex, hi Blitz." A voice said and the two saw Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich come toward them. "Hiya Auntie Pinkie, Hiya Uncle Cheese." Blitz greeted as Hex merely waved. "How can we help ya folks?" Cheese asked with a kind smile to the two colts. "Is Berry available?" Blitz asked, tilting his head a bit. "She's eating right now, just give her a second and-!" Pinkie was interrupted as she squealed, feeling a pony jump on her back. "I'm done!" A voice said and Pinkie looked at her back and frowned.

"Berry, what have I told you about jumping on my back?" Pinkie asked her daughter with a stern voice and Berry paled. "No to do it?" She asked uncertain and Pinkie nodded. "And what did you just do?" She asked and Berry lowered her head. "I just wanted to scare you." She mumbled sadly and Pinkie sighed. "Just be careful, Berry." Pinkie Pie said as she let Berry slide off her back. Berry was a cream-yellow earth pony with a pink left hoof, a pink spot under her right eye, three pink spots on her right ear and a pink flank where her cutie mark of a pie slice with a strawberry and chocolate drizzle was.

"Hi Blitz." Berry said as she got to the ground and walked over, tilting her head at Hex, her blue eyes curious. "Hi, you must be Twilight's son, Hex right?" Berry asked and Hex nodded, feeling skittish; she had FAR too much energy around her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Berry." She said holding a hoof out and Hex hesitated, yet held his own hoof out to shake. He nearly jumped as Berry began shaking his hoof fast, making blitz laugh at the face Hex made.

"Omigosh, I'm so happy to finally meet you! I've always wanted to meet a Prince!" She began at a fast rate. "You're a Prince, right? What's it like in the castle? Is it boring? Is it fun? What do you do? What do you-" Berry was asking far too many questions to where Hex's head was hurting. Blitz stopped their shaking hooves and gave Berry an embarrassed smile. "Slow down Berry, you'll hurt him." He said and Berry seemed surprised, before she looked at Hex and chuckled nervously. "S-sorry." She said and let his hoof go as Hex shook his head, trying to get his bearings again.

As Hex got his bearings back, he gave a small chuckle. "It's alright." He said as Blitz chuckled as well. "You'll get used to it. Berry's rather hyper and she hangs out with us all a lot." Blitz told Hex, who nodded with a smile. "Nice to meet you Berry." He returned her greeting that he didn't get to say and Berry giggled. "I feel like we'll get along great!" Berry said before she tackled Hex in a hug, making him yelp as he tilted back a little. They all laughed as Berry was successful in taking him to the ground, even Hex himself; seems he made a new friend.


	5. Hex Meets Ginger Gold

Hex laughed as he chased Blitz around the farm, trying to catch the colt who laughed in return and made a quick turn, leaving a streak of yellow, red and orange at his quick turn. Hex simply laughed and continued chasing him. Applejack, Twilight and Dash were watching from the porch as they munched on some apples and drank some lemonade. "How's it been having little Ginger around?" Twilight asked, looking at the small, light orange earth pony that Dash was holding in her hooves. 

"It's been nice. Blitz loves having a little sister he can watch over as we work." Applejack commented, smiling at the filly as well as Dash sat beside her. "Gives him something to do." Dash added, stroking the filly's multi-colored mane. Unlike her older brother, Ginger only had one different colored strip in her mane. Her mane was blonde but she had an orange strip that stood out, her tail was different though as it was completely blonde, no other colors. 

"What color are her eyes?" Twilight asked as Hex came over, panting from all the running he did. "Worn out?" Dash asked as Applejack took the filly from Dash's hooves to try and wake the filly up. "Remind me never to challenge Blitz to a race." Hex responded with a frown and Dash chuckled. "That's my little boy for ya." Dash responded with a grin and Hex rolled his eyes, yet he was amused; like mother like son he guessed. "Oh wow, that's interesting." Twilight said, catching Hex's attention. 

"What is mom?" Hex asked confused, walking toward his mother as she smiled at him. "Ginger has two different colored eyes." Twilight said excited and Hex hummed, putting his fore-hooves on Applejack's arm to get a better height. Applejack lowered and little to let Hex see her better and Hex smiled at the young filly in Applejack's hooves. The small filly looked at Hex with one green eye and one purple/red eye that looked more pink than Hex's own, resembling Dash's eyes. 

"Hi little Ginger." Hex said with a smile, reaching a hoof forward, letting her play with his hoof and he giggled as the parents smiled. Hex may have ponies who don't like him, yet them and their friends and their friends children would always love the colt. He had done no sins, unlike his father, he would be loved due to the kindness of his mother and adopted mother. He would also have friends who love him.


	6. Hex and His Friends Unite!

Hex smiled as him and his new friends: Blitz Zap, Amethyst Perfume, Flora Honeycrisp, Strawberry Creme-Pie and Ginger Gold all stood together, smiling at one another determined. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie all watched in shock as the Elements of Harmony appeared in a ghostly form above each of the kids. 

Above Blitz was the familiar thunderbolt the signaled the Element of Loyalty, making Dash gasp as she realized that Blitz was the next Element of Harmony-Loyalty. "He's Loyalty." Dash said in surprise, before she slowly smiled in pride. He was her son, she shouldn't be surprised that he would be the Element of Loyalty. 

Above Ginger was a familiar orange apple that signaled Honesty, marking her as the next Element of Harmony-Honesty. "Looks like our little girl is honest." Applejack said to Dash, who nodded; the kids were just like their parents after all. Applejack watched as Ginger ran around Blitz, unaware of what destiny had in store for her but she knew Blitz's loyalty would help protect her. 

Above Amethyst, Ame, was the familiar purple gem, reminding Rarity of her own cutie mark that made the glamorous diva smile. Ame was the Element of Harmony-Generosity. She wasn't surprised, now at the age of fifteen, a teenager with the others, minus Ginger; Ame had shown how generous she was. Often getting gifts and giving them to others or making her own gift and giving them to others to show her affection. She was always there for Luna's and Serria's son Dusk; he was often flustered at her own generous acts toward him. 

Floating above Berry was the familiar blue balloon, making Pinkie jump in joy. Berry was the Element of Harmony-Laughter. Berry was just like her after all. She could make anypony laugh with a simple joke or a simple small phrase she thought of. If a pony was feeling down, Berry usually found a way to cheer them up and make them laugh. Like her own mother, she was good at throwing parties as well but her best way to cheer a pony up was to bake a pie that usually had a smiley face on it. "Looks like the next laughing pony is, Berry." Pinkie said, shaking in excitement. 

Circling above Flora was a ghostly form of the Element of Harmony- "Kindness." Fluttershy muttered softly, a smile on her face as her teal eyes crinkled in glee. She knew her daughter would always be the Element of Kindness if they elements would ever be needed again. While the elements would not be needed right now, at this very moment, they had the next wielders of the elements chosen. Flora jumped over Blitz, passing the ball they were playing with to Hex who smirked as he kicked it to Ame. 

The last element floating was above Hex, the Element of Harmony-Friendship/Magic. It was still a star shaped jewel but it had changed to a red-purple color, matching his eyes. Twilight smiled, she always knew Hex would be the next Element of Harmony-Magic. She had always felt the spark from Hex. In the beginning, when she encountered her first daughter, Celestar after some incidents, Twilight at first thought the element would chose her. Yet, upon noticing the odd circle in Celestar's cutie mark, Twilight knew that she wasn't. The spark kept appearing in Hex's eyes though and Twilight was reminded of how Hex was hesitant to make friends...just like Twilight was when she was younger, before she became an alicorn. 

Suddenly, each of the Elements of Harmony began to change color and some changed shape, shocking the parents. Blitz's red thunderbolt stayed a thunderbolt but it changed to a blue color instead, matching his coat color. Ginger's apple changed into a cut apple like her cutie mark and it changed to a yellow color instead, matching her blonde mane and tail. Ame's diamond for Generosity transformed into a smokey purple color and was a small perfume bottle. Berry's blue balloon transformed into a pink triangle, as if a pie slice, looking like her own cutie mark and how she made others feel happier and laugh. Flora's element stayed a butterfly but the color changed to honey orange, matching the honey drizzle color on the apple part of her cutie mark. Hex's element changed from a star to a crystal, like one of the crystals of his cutie mark and it went completely red at that point. Behind the crystal was a white star, like in his cutie mark once more. 

Each of the parents smiled, their kids had become the next wielders of the Elements of Harmony. Granted the children would have tougher times ahead of them, especially Hex as he was still scorned by many others due to his father, yet his friends were always there for him and would help him through thick and thin. With them by his side, Hex knew he'd be fine.


End file.
